Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a system employing mechanical components, one mechanical component may generate a torque that causes movement by another component in the system or resists movement by another component in the system. There may be a need to measure the generated torque. For example, a measurement of the generated torque provides feedback that allows the system to adjust the generated torque.